Preparations For The Tournament
by BookOfStone
Summary: The tournament amongst all universes is fast approaching and hence Goku and Vegeta are on a simple quest to increase their strengths. What adventures await them?


"AHHH!" Beerus yelled clutching his sheets tightly while scrambling to sit up in his bed. A ki blast had made its way towards Beerus's castle and into his room, seemingly setting off all his explosive alarms and thus destroying half of the castle's structure. Fumes of smoke and dust filled in the room. A few fumes began rising around Beerus as he failed to hold back his anger, he didnt enjoy hearing things blowing up when he was trying to sleep, except when he played the part of being the god of destruction.. He knew perfectly well just who was responsible for disturbing his valued sleep. _Those idiots again. .._

" Come out and show yourself", he called out while he jerked the blankets off of himself. A ball of destructive energy glowed dimly in his hand.

"I've been woken up before schedule, might as well destroy some things that keep bothering me!" Beerus threatened as a vengeful smirk formed on his face. The veins on his forehead bulging as the need to release his frustration drove his nerves wild. He jumped off his bed and looked around frantically, turning his head in every direction searching for the trouble makers. The cloud of dust had settled down by the time, but he couldn't spot anyone in the vicinity of his vision. Whoever it was, was quick to escape his sight. He stomped his way out the massive breach torn up in his bedroom wall and went out in search for them.

"That was a close one" Vegeta strained a huff, exhaling after a long pause, he leaned against one of the pillars. He had been holding his breath subconsciously, and felt a rush of relief as he breathed in. He kept his power level low and peeked around to find Goku.

Thankfully, the both of them had mastered the technique to hide their Kis, this was something Whis taught them through training. But their training session went a little too far out of hand this time, they were strictly warned to not mess with Beerus's sleep as he gets cranky sometimes.

"Psst Hey, Vegeta" Goku had his hands cupped to his face to make his whisper audible. He quickly caught Vegeta's attention and waved at him with a cheeky smile.

Vegeta popped behind him in an instant "You idiot!" he yelled, and elbowed the top of Goku's head. "You almost got us killed!"

"Ow ow ow!" Goku yelled and teared up comically. "Vegeta its not my fault, you didnt block it!" he cried back.

"My fault?!" Vegeta tore back, clenching his teeth "Kakarott you were the one firing the kamehameha, the least I expect from you is controlling it!" he blurted and angrily crossed his arms.

"Alright alright, I just got a little carried away 'Geta" he guiltily waved his arms in defense. Vegeta gave Goku a long irritated look before he realized there was no point staying angry at him, he always acted innocent.

"Tch, just perfect" Vegeta looked around at the mess they had caused which made Goku smile.

"We should tell Whis to fix this" Goku added as he placed his arms on his hips and chuckled.

"Fix what?" A woman's voice echoed through the remains.

They both turned around to notice a shadow move in through the room entrance. A silhouette of a woman walked in as her face revealed itself from the shadows. Whis's sister.

"Oh its you uh.." Goku trailed off as he began scratching his head, trying to remember her name _, what was it again?_ he thought.

"Vados"she answered Goku, as if reading his mental struggle to remember her name. She had stopped walking, standing a few feet away from them as she placed the tip of her staff on the floor.

"Why are you here though, and where is Whis?" He asked casually. Vegeta was wondering the same.

"Whis will be back within a couple hours. He has requested me to watch the both of you." She stated as a matter of factly.

"But I see you caused a mess before I could get here" She waved her hand elegantly, gesturing towards the obvious wreckage.

"So will you be fixing this for us,..by turning back time?" Vegeta asked a bit unsure keeping his hands crossed across his chest. He was a little cautious about what he spoke with her. They didnt know her much, whether she was friendly either.

She eyed the both of them. "Well" she lifted her chin as if demanding respect.

"Whis didn't say anything about fixing things" she said hiding her notorious smile behind her genuine,her response threw away the hopes of the two saiyans in trouble.

"But we're in a bit of a problem you see.." Goku pleaded desperately."Beerus is out to kill us" he laughed nervously.

"Unlike Whis, I donot like to mess with time" she said sternly. "But I do know of a simple way to fix this" she smiled. They both waited for her to speak as their curiosity piqued.

"Apologize to him" she said as her smile faded.

"Apologize?!" Vegeta slowly uncrossed his arms.

She nodded in response. She didnt fancy the fact that the saiyans took the god's for granted often, and had a keen eye on how they got along well with Whis and Beerus.

"Thats impossible!" Goku yelled back.

"Beerus is too angry for accepting a, simple, apology" Vegeta stepped forward annoyed.

"You should not have caused trouble in the first place" she shot back.

"You're right, although we didn't find Whis, so we decided to train over here" Goku explained.

"Oh I see" she said, her face staying neutral as usual.

"So, how is your training going?" she asked turning towards the older saiyan.

"Its not going as we expected, we have been training without Whis for a few days now, he has been gone for a while" he answered calmly.

He decided to keep his answer short.

"Then we shall continue training" she turned on her heel. "Follow me".

Vegeta got slightly suspicious, she was a god from universe 6, why would she want to help them train? They didnt have much to hide, their strengths and weaknesses would have been exposed in the tournament amongst the universe 6 and 7. He brushed off the thought for the mean time and followed her along.

"But what about?" Goku tried asking, but she cut him off answering his question "He is asleep"

The globe on the top end of her staff emitted a holograph of Beerus lying in a flower field fast asleep. "He usually does not stay awake for long, both Beerus and Champa are heavy sleepers and cave into sleep if woken earlier than scheduled." She told them.

"For starters, we should place him back into his bed" she said .They had reached the outside of the castle as they took off to fly towards where Beerus was.

"Im guessing ' _we'_ includes only Kakarott and myself" Vegeta stated sarcastically, he realised they were headed towards the sleeping god of destruction.

"Yes its a part of training" she said. Goku's excitement for training dropped by the thought of tackling Beerus in his sleep. "oh boy" Goku's exhaled audibly as he remembered the events of the day they had to change Beerus's sheets.

Goku and Vegeta both quietly observed her as they made their way. Maybe she knew a few techniques that Whis didnt, they were too eager to start their real training, so they didn't refuse to help get Beerus in bed. Goku was itching to know her power level too.

"We're here" she said and floated before them, waiting for the necessary to be done. They both lowered themselves and landed quietly, a few feet away from their target. Beerus was sleeping on his front, his face was fully submerged into the layer of flowers in the field. The sleeping form of Beerus seemed far from threatening..

"Alright Kakarott" Vegeta nodded. Goku walked upto Beerus and placed a hand on his back as he kneeled down in the field of flowers. He placed two fingers on his own forehead, Vegeta watched intently as he stood a few feet away.

A minute passed. Goku hadn't dissappeared as Vegeta expected, he was just groaning.

 _Thats strange..Im having trouble zeroing in on Beerus's castle._ Goku got confused.

The wait was killing Vegeta's patience. "Kakarott what's taking so long?!" Vegeta complained as he tapped his foot, waiting.

"I don't know Vegeta ..I feel, ..weird." Goku said as he straightened his legs to stand up. He tried powering up to concentrate."I..I can't seem to produce enough energy to get a clear target for instant transmission" Goku voiced his thoughts nervously as he flexed his palms to get a read of his Ki.

"This is not time for jokes Kakarott" Vegeta said and got serious himself, Goku couldn't possiblly joke about such things, especially when their training session awaited next. Vegeta tried testing his own Ki, and to his horror his Ki was lost too.

Goku looked up to ask Vados what as going on there, but she had long dissappeared.

 _What..._ he was confused the least. He began thinking of the possibilities of what was going on. Was she the one responsible for this? Or maybe this was part of their training session? he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"We should carry him back for now, and lets find her next to ask what the hell is going on" Vegeta said and turned over the sleeping body of Beerus. Their eyes widened. "Wait that dosent look like Beerus" Goku said nonchalantly.

"Ofcourse Captain Obvious" Vegeta said snarkly.

Goku's thoughts were quickly overidden by something at his feet, but was too late to act. "Shit!" Goku cursed as he struggled but was too late.

The branches of the flowered plants around began grabbing their feet. "Wh..what?!" Vegeta panicked and snapped his head towards Goku only to see him struggle with his feet too.


End file.
